Te esperaré
by Lulu Loliipop
Summary: -Has venido hasta aquí, me has despertado a las nueve de la mañana en mi día libre... ¿solo porque te aburres? FidioxRushe


**Aquí traigo otro pequeño One, un FidioxRushe, hay que tener en cuenta que hay bastante diferencia de edad... bueno, he hecho lo que he podido, y espero que os guste**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Level-5  
**

9 de la mañana, los jugadores de Orpheus duermen tranquilamente en sus camas, una niña rubia se desliza por los pasillos, y se para enfrente de la puerta del ex-capitán, con una mano la empuja, sabe que nunca está cerrada, y entra en la habitación. En ella hay una persona durmiendo, las sábanas se encuentran todas arrugadas, y el Sol entra por la ventana, ella se acerca al castaño

-Fidio...-le llama, moviéndole el hombro, Fidio se despereza y abre los ojos, dos orbes azules

-¿Rushe?-pregunta aún medio dormido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me dijiste que podía entrar siempre que quisiera-indica Rushe, sentándose en la cama, Fidio bosteza

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las nueve pasadas...

Vuelve a bostezar y cierra los ojos

-¿Qué quieres, Rushe? ¿Algo especial?

-Me aburro

Fidio abre los ojos y los clava incrédulos en Rushe

-Has venido hasta aquí, me has despertado a las nueve de la mañana en mi día libre... ¿solo porque te aburres? Mira Rushe, yo te quiero mucho, pero esto ya es pasarse...

-Hide me dijo que si me aburría acudiera a ti...

_Maldito Nakata... cuando le vea, le mato.. aunque por otra parte, es una gran oportunidad para pasar tiempo con ella..._ Fidio cierra los ojos por última vez, vuelve ha abrirlos y mira a la cara de la chiquilla, se incorpora y se frota los ojos

-¿Qué quieres hacer, Rushe?

-Quiero ir al parque de atracciones...

-Dios-suspira, y se deja caer otra vez en la cama

-Por favor, Fidio-kun-suplica Rushe haciendo un puchero- Por fa...

-Rushe, este no es...

-Por favor, por fa, por fa-sigue suplicando, Fidio intenta resistirse a la cara que pone Rushe, pero sin saberlo va cediendo- Por favor, Fiddy-kun-Bien, adiós a cualquier oposición, Rushe sabe que con ese nombre, Fidio siempre cede a sus caprichos

-Está bien-suspira Fidio- Pero déjame al menos cambiarme y desayunar algo...

-¡Podemos desayunar por el camino!-exclama Rushe, Fidio asiente, resignado, y la saca de la habitación

-Espera unos minutos, por favor

Por las escaleras baja un adormilado Angelo, que va cerrando los ojos de vez en cuando y tropieza cada dos por tres

-¡Buenos días, Angelo!-exclama Rushe, sonriendo y agitando la mano, Angelo parpadea confuso hasta que la localiza

-_Buongiorno_, Rushe-saluda Angelo, entonces se da cuenta dónde está parada su amiga- ¿Qué haces delante de la puerta de Fidio?

-Le estoy esperando, nos vamos al parque de atracciones, ¡Wii!

Angelo ríe por la emoción de Rushe, entonces Fidio sale por la puerta, con unos pantalones vaqueros cortos, una camiseta blanca, el pelo despeinado y la chaqueta del equipo en el brazo

-_Buongiorno_, Angelo-saluda bostezando

-_Buongiorno_, Fidio. Rushe me ha dicho que os vais al parque de atracciones, que bien, ¿no?-sonríe Angelo, guiñándole el ojo a su amigo

-¡Vamos Fidio, te espero en la puerta, ¿vale?-exclama Rushe, que se va dando saltos

-Por dios, Angelo, Rushe es una niña...

-Una niña muy mona, ¿no?

-¡Angelo, _por favore_!

El rubio ríe y se encoge de hombros

-Tú verás...

-¡Venga Fidio, no tenemos todo el día y tengo hambre!

Después de desayunar un chocolate con churros en un buen bar, Rushe y Fidio se encaminan hacia el parque, que se encuentra a dos minutos a pie

-¿Y cómo es que quieres ir al parque, Rushe?

-Bueno... nunca he ido a un parque, y todo el mundo dice que son geniales...

-¿Nunca?

-Nunca

-Pues te va ha encantar, te lo aseguro-sonríe Fidio- Mira, ya hemos llegado-señala con la mano un gran cartel en el que pone el nombre del parque

-¡Hala! ¡Cuántas cosas hay! ¿Podemos montarnos en eso, por fa?-señala con un dedo una montaña rusa, Fidio ríe

-Luego, luego... tranquilízate, Rushe, que acabamos de desayunar, y si nos montamos, lo vomitaremos todo... ¿qué tal si nos montamos primero en algo tranquilo?

-Vale, ¿cómo que?

-¿Qué tal la noria?

-¿Esa desde la que se ve toda la ciudad?-pregunta Rushe, entusiasmada

-La misma

Rushe mira a Fidio con ilusión, sus enormes ojos verdes brillan

-¡Vamos, vamos!-exclama Rushe, agarra a Fidio por el brazo y le hace correr hacia ahí

Al llegar, el italiano compra las entradas y ambos se suben a la noria, lo primero que hace Rushe es pegar la cara al cristal y mirar a todos los lados

-Pues no se ve nada...-comenta, desilusionada

-Tranquila, espera a que subamos un poco más

Rushe suspira y se sienta enfrente de él, entonces clava los ojos en Fidio

-Fidio-kun...

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo es jugar al fútbol? ¿Qué se siente?

-Bueno, cada uno tiene sus propios sentimientos hacia el fútbol...

-¿Y cuales son los tuyos?

-Yo me siento muy feliz cuando toco un balón, el mundo desaparece, y solo existimos, yo, mi equipo, el equipo contrario y el balón, cuando juego al fútbol, tengo la sensación de que puedo lograr cualquier cosa...

-Suena muy bien.. ¿me podrías enseñar a jugar?-pregunta con una enorme sonrisa

-Claro, lo prometo

Se miran a los ojos y se sonríen, entonces Rushe vuelve a levantarse y exclama señalando la ventana

-¡Mira Fiddy, se ve toda la isla desde aquí!

Aquel fue el mejor día de la vida de ambos, rieron, charlaron, se montaron en todas las atracciones, comieron comida italiana en un puesto que había dentro del parque, jugaron en los diferentes puestos, y Fidio ganó un balón de felpa, que regaló a Rushe, también le compró una pequeña flor, la cual se la entregó haciendo una exagerada reverencia a la vez que decía: _"Principessa"_, Rushe sonreía encantada de que le prestaran tanta atención.

Cuando el Sol ya se ponía, la pareja salió del parque riendo y comiendo un helado, Rushe llevaba la flor prendida en el pelo, y el balón sujetado por su brazo

-Me lo he pasado muy bien, Rushe, me alegro que me hayas elegido a mí para venir

-No habría elegido a otro, porque tú eres el más lindo conmigo, y el que mejor me cae-sonríe, Fidio también lo hace

Se quedan en silencio, mientras se comen los helados, transcurren varios minutos hasta que Rushe vuelve ha abrir la boca

-Fidio...

-¿Si?

-¿Crees que está bien que me guste una persona mayor?

La pregunta le pilla por sorpresa, gira la cabeza, y ve que la niña mira al suelo mientras habla

-Bueno, la verdad es que... si tú de verdad quieres a alguien, y esa persona te quiere a ti... no creo que tenga que haber un problema de edades

Rushe tira del brazo de Fidio, y le pide que se agache

-Es que... tú me gustas Fiddy-sonríe y mira a los ojos azules del castaño

-Rushe, yo...-empieza Fidio, mientras un rojo carmín empieza a cubrir sus mejillas

-¿Podrías esperarme hasta que sea mayor?

Él sonríe, y le besa la frente con cariño

-Claro que sí, te esperaré

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
